With Hands Outstretched
by JackieWantsJamesL
Summary: A one part extension to Nathan and Haley's scenes shown in How A Resurrection Really Feels ie: the reunion! NH sex included. lol


Hey guys this is just something I HAD to write after that episode. Plus I had a snow day so I stayed up until 5 in the morning Thursday night doing it LOL and then another two hours or so Friday as I proofread and ended up adding another 2 pages LOL until Microsoft Word quit on me Boo! And I had to rewrite the last page…grrr….but anyways moving on…LOL Its basically an extension of the scenes we saw Wednesday and so it's a whole lot of NH sex LMAO and I haven't written too much, or any of that but hopefully I did ok and you guys will like it. Feedback is severely appreciated. Also I wrote this listening to "for blue skies" (the song during their scenes) on repeat so if you read it while listening to it on repeat I think it'll be better! LOL Hope you enjoy. Happy Holidays to all.

Jackie

Oh and rating I think its like a 4…

**buWith Hands Outstretched/u/b**

_II never promised you a ray of light_

_I never promised there'd be sunshine every day_

_I gave you everything I have_

_The good and the bad…/I_

Nathan listened to Haley's voice boom through his stereo for the fifth time in a row. He'd been playing her song nonstop from the moment he got home, from the moment he read his moms note, from the moment that he realized he was right back to the place where he was a year ago. His parents were just not there for him but she was, right now it was only her voice but still she was there, with him, singing to him. He closed his mom's note and threw it somewhere on his desk, he was sick of the push and pull game with her. He knew she probably had a good reason for leaving, or at least that's what he wanted to believe. The last time she had left it hadn't been a good enough reason and she left him in the hands of his father. Now she was leaving him again to his father, the new mayor of Tree Hill. And as his home life fell apart again there was Haley's voice with him. It was like every time he needed her she was there someway, somehow.

The feelings that had been building within him were confirmed earlier tonight when he realized that with all the lies and the games and with everything that had happened with Chris that Haley was the one to still get hurt. He knew in that moment that he was sick of not being there to protect her from it all and it was unfair that she was always here for him in his time of need, even when she didn't know it. He was pretty sure he was ready for this for a long time now. Funny how it took something more serious to happen, such as his mom leaving, for him to finally suck it up and admit that to himself. He was ready. He was beyond ready.

He listened to her voice, its sweetness and its sound. It was completely different from what he usually listened to, rap. As evidenced by all the posters in his room rap was usually what he listened to, but that was mostly because he was usually angry with somebody or with himself. But everything had changed with Haley. Her music was his favorite. He listened to the words, she had clearly written this song all about them. He loved that, he loved that all her songs were special to her. Each one came from her heart and each one was about something she cared about or liked. She cared about them, she wrote about them, she sang about them. He got it now; her music was a part of them, not just a part of her. That's why he had fought like crazy to get that song, and in the end Chris had actually come through for him. He wasn't sure what to think of that yet but he was glad that he could put that stuff behind him now. He knew the truth now. He knew Haley would have never liked this guy or kissed this guy or done anything with him because she wanted him. No that's not what she wanted, she wanted him, Nathan, and he wanted her. Enough with this mess. He loved her and wanted her back and he had told her once that he just didn't trust her. He wondered now how he could have ever doubted her. He had his reasons but he knew now he had nothing to fear or worry about. Hell Chris could come back to Tree Hill and it wouldn't scare him now the way it would have a few months ago. But none of that mattered now. This was a sucky day and he was going to make sure it ended up a better night.

Without hesitation he dialed number one on his speed dial.

She walked tentatively up the Scott house stairs. Nathan had told her to just come in that the door was open and no one else was home. She turned the corner slowly trying not to make a sound. She wondered why Nathan had called her; it scared her a little bit. She approached the door to his room and saw him sitting there on the bed. "Hi," her voice came out girly and nervous. "Hey, thanks for coming," his face was somber.

"Yeah thanks for calling me. What's wrong?" There had to be something wrong, why else would he call her?

He noticed the scared tone in her voice. She didn't know what to expect and quite frankly he didn't either. Her voice sounded sweet though, even with the hint of fear, it sounded just as sweet as it did in her song. If nothing else he needed to tell her that.

"Your song is great, Haley. Chris played it for me, it's uh, it's a long story but uh, it's really great. I just wanted you to know that." He looked up at her wishing to see her reaction.

"Oh, okay." She was surprised. He had heard her song? He had been hanging out with Chris? Never mind that, was that really it? Maybe nothing bad was going on afterall…

"My mom left." The three words left his mouth and her suspicions were confirmed. Something that made him sad had happened, she could see the sadness in his face. "For good, I think." Her heart broke for him in little pieces. The man she loved could never catch a break with his parents. Every time things seemed like they might get better with him and his parents they never got better they just got worse. It was so unfair. Nathan was a talented, good guy, he was their son and they treated him like crap. They didn't respect him; they didn't even take care of him. Dan shoved him against lockers and cared more about how many points he scored and Deb kept abandoning him. It was all just so unfair.

He could see the concern on her face. He could see her eyes questioning, sad, for him. He could see that she genuinely cared. He knew that, he always knew how much she cared but it still surprised him a little each time he looked into her eyes and saw concern, attention, care…it probably surprised him because it was so rare in his life. But it was always there when she was with him. She came closer and her eyes edged him on.

"Oh and apparently my dads the mayor now…so yeah today's really sucked ass."

"Oh Nathan I'm so sorry." In her voice he knew that she felt his pain, she felt and knew what he was going through, she always did. She sat next to him on the edge of the bed folding one leg behind him and placing her hand on his thigh. At her touch he lost what he was going to say for a moment, her tiny little hand was stretched out and placed gently on his thigh letting him know she was listening and that he could keep going. He could feel her hand through his jeans; he could feel the searing heat of her touch through the fabric. It was as if she was branding him with her console, but it was a good feeling, a nice feeling, a feeling he'd missed way too much. A feeling he would always need in his life, especially in these moments, on these kinds of days.

"You know for most of my life I would have gone through all this alone. Then I met you and I finally found someone I could depend on when life got like this…so I guess I called you because I wanted to know if that was still there."

Only she was capable of making him say those words. Only for her would he lay his heart out like that, open it up completely to her with no inhibitions. Letting her know everything that was going on inside of him, only she brought that out in him.

Only he was capable of saying the sweetest words to her. He was the only one who would lay his heart out like that for her. Only he trusted her like that. Only he was totally and completely honest with her and revealed to her his heart. It made her feel special. It made her feel like she was important, like she was needed. He needed her; he needed her in his life. If only he knew how much she needed him, how much she needed him to need her. He could always depend on her. She'd messed up and she'd learned her lesson. She wasn't going to leave him anymore, not ever again. She knew now what she was too scarred to accept then. Both of them needed each other now for the rest of their lives. They were independent and had their own things to do, she her music and he his basketball but even still they were in an entirely co-dependent relationship in an entirely vital way. They needed each other to survive. They needed each other to be there just to listen. She would always listen. She would always be there. She would never leave again. Ever.

"Nathan you can always call me, always and forever," she laughed. And that was all he needed to hear to know it was true and to believe in it.

She was enjoying this moment with him. It was a little sad, because she could tell he was a little sad, but she needed to ask him this now or never, she needed to know. No matter what the answer was she needed to know and clear it up in her mind. She hoped it wouldn't backfire on her.

"I want to ask you something, um, the night of the masquerade party, did we, did you kiss me?"

He looked at her intently wishing she hadn't asked him that. He could see the worry in her face. He could see the fear in her eyes. He felt as sad for her in that moment as she probably felt for him about his parents' situation. People kept screwing with her and she was so innocent and beautiful and she thought it was him. She thought he had kissed her that night. He'd thought about it for sure. He thought about kissing her every time he saw her. It was an automatic thing. His brain and body and heart always craved more of her. He looked into her eyes and saw things so clearly. That kiss had given her hope; it'd given her a reason to continue believing in them. He wasn't going to take that hope away from her. She had been hurt enough. He'd rather lie than hurt her more. He never wanted to see his Haley hurt.

"Of course I did," he tried to say it with as confident a voice as he could. He had lied but sometimes lies were necessary to protect the one you love. He understood that all too well now. It was true what they said, you learned in pain. He had learned a lot. But right now his brain was stuck on kissing her and he instinctively leaned in. He gingerly placed his lips over hers and pressed gently and softly. He couldn't rush this; he didn't want to rush this. He hadn't kissed her since that night she had come back to town but even that didn't really count. He hadn't really kissed her since before she left on tour. It had been way too long. The goosebumps ran down both of their backs, it caused the hairs on the back of Nathan's neck to stick up, it caused her to involuntary, slowly let go. That kiss was heaven, that kiss was tender, it was the touch of the man she loved. It was the realization that it hadn't been him. Bittersweet bliss.

"Oh, no you didn't." She kept her eyes closed a second longer. He looked at her and surprised himself at the bit of relief his heart felt. It made him happy that she knew the difference. "That kiss wasn't half as good as this one," she smiled a flirty smile and he swore he fell in love with her all over again. She grabbed his chin; "I love you for lying to me!" He smiled shyly at her, a little embarrassed, but what did he expect? This was his tutor-girl, of course she caught him. She dipped her head to his shoulder, not wanting to leave, but feeling the conversation probably dwindling down to an end. "Thanks for calling." She squeezed her hand a little on his thigh leaning in to place a soft kiss on his cheek. His cheek that looked so well defined with this new haircut of his. He had such great features, she loved him so much. It hurt her to have to leave, but she was grateful nonetheless for these moments, for that kiss...

She moved away from him and reluctantly headed for the door. She was the sexiest little thing and she didn't even know it. Walking away from him with a little swing to her hips, her jeans formfitting, her shirt not even overly tight, different from so many other girls. She was always different, she was always better, she would be his forever. He wasn't going to let her walk out that door. He'd never let her leave again. How could he? With one kiss his whole body heated up, with one soft peck on the cheek his sensations were altered. With one stare, one smile, his knees went week. She thrilled him. She was his everything. His solid rock. The one he could call when life got like this. The one he didn't want to have to call anymore, because she was going to be right there with him. So in a way it amused him that she was heading for the door, if only she knew what he was thinking.

IWhere do you think you're going sweetheart…/I 

"Haley…" her heart stopped. She had wanted him to stop her somehow. To say something else, any extra word just so she could hear his voice a little longer, just so she could stay a little longer. "Yeah?" Oh please let it be something she wanted to hear. She wasn't sure of what he was going to say. He was more than sure…his voice was calm, poised, soothing, "stay with me tonight." It wasn't a question it wasn't a statement, it was just truth, it was what she wanted to hear. "Oh I was hoping you would say that."

He smiled at the vulnerability in her voice, at the relief on her face. He was making her happy. He loved to make her happy.

She closed the door behind her the way she had done that night a year ago. That night he had needed her and he had come to her. He had needed her tonight and he had called for her and she had come. And she had been as sweet as she had been that night a year ago, and she had been as important to him as she had been a year ago. She had cared in the same way, tended to him in the same way. Kissed him with that same reserved sensitivity. She was the same. She was still his Haley, his Haley, Haley Scott now. Haley Scott always and forever.

The moment the door closed his face had turned more serious. He had been smiling at her when he asked her to stay. And now that it was just them, his face took on a whole new complexion, a whole new look. It was desire and it was love and it was want and it was so much more than all of them. She could only look at his face and see serious, and she loved it when he gave her that look. A calm in his face and a fire in his eyes, a light that burned through her. He had gotten up off the bed and was walking slowly and calmly towards her. She stopped leaning on the door and matched his steps. They met halfway and their hands automatically found each other's, her right with his left and his left with her right, intertwined and palms pressing firmly against each other.

She was squeezing so hard he thought she might break his knuckles. She was nervous all over again, nervous like she had been their first night, nervous like she had been many nights after that, nervous the way she was practically every time. She never ceased to have that innocent vulnerability, that gleam in her eye that let him know she could only ever trust him with her heart and body like this. Only he would ever know her, only he would ever love her, she could only trust him, just him, only him. No one could ever take this place, her place, unless it was him, only him…

She squeezed a little tighter as he dipped his head down to hers so slow that it seemed like it'd be forever before his lips grazed hers. They finally did and the touch was light. It was soft and it was slow. They hadn't done this in a long time; it was like they were rediscovering each other. They were savoring every taste, every second of every feeling. He let go and turned his head a different way once again coming down to meet her lips with his own. She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck, she pressed firmly into his lips. He reciprocated by pressing harder into her lips, his arms instinctively wrapping around her back bringing her body closer into his.

He was serenading her lips. It was the only way to explain it, he was singing to her with his lips and with his kisses. Each movement felt brand new, each second driving her slowly insane. This was too much, and all they were doing was kissing. He maneuvered his lips with her in such a way that she felt herself melting completely into him. She followed what he did, too awestruck that she was finally in this place with him to do anything new at the moment. If his lips captured her bottom lip she sucked on his top one and if he bit her top lip she sucked on his bottom lip. She matched him completely. Her heart was racing inside her chest.

His was pounding. Haley's lips had their own particular taste. It was like nothing else, there was no word for it, it was just Haley. He had wanted to taste these lips for so long, he had wanted to feel her body pressed against his like this for so long. A part of him couldn't believe it was happening, it had to be a dream. Another dream like the many he had already had. But no, this wasn't a dream. This was reality. She was here, hanging onto his lips like a suction cup. He bent down and cradled her in his arms, never breaking their kiss. This was one of the slowest kisses they'd probably ever had and they were both reveling in it. They wanted to stretch out these moments forever. Oh if they could just go on forever…

He balanced her as he pulled off his shoes and hers. He walked slowly carrying her firmly in his arms, taking the three steps to his bed and laying her down gently, as if she could break if she weren't handled with the utmost care. He always handled her with so much care. She was lying on his bed in his room, a place he didn't recall her having ever laid on besides the night she came back, then again he wasn't thinking clearly at the moment. Once she was in place he climbed in placing his knee on the side of her hip and swinging his body so that his other knee was bent on the other side of her hip. He steadied himself over her by placing his hands on the mattress; he didn't want to crush her. He was always so scarred of that; she seemed so small underneath him. The only sound in the room was their lips meeting. Haley was here with him, it was all so perfect…

She had missed this. His lips playing a dance with hers. They were making out. They were doing what they did when they were dating. It was like they were starting over. Reveling in how everything felt again before moving on to more. Too much might kill them. What he did next she thought could kill her. He had been hovering over her, and he finally let his body come down on top of hers. Her pelvis felt like it was on fire with the friction of their jeans against each other. He was straddling her. She moaned into his mouth, kissing him more hungrily, needing him to give her more air, she was having trouble breathing.

He was amazed at how little with her could get him so hot. She was one of a kind this one. They were making out and their fully clothed bodies were touching. And that was enough to begin to drive him to a slow insanity. He was sure he probably had already gone crazy because he just realized they were still fully clothed. There was something inherently wrong with that. He moved his hand and slipped it between their chests slowly beginning to pull down the zipper of her hoodie. He slid it all the way down and then used his hands to begin to slide it off her shoulders. They both raised themselves up a little bit so that he could slide the jacket entirely off of her. He pressed his body back down against hers. He could feel the heat where their hips met; he could feel her breasts underneath his chest. He could feel her. It was so surreal. She was here she was really here. He was so happy.

She was so happy. She had wanted this moment for so long. She had ached for it and here it was and she couldn't believe it was happening. It felt so good to just be like this, with Nathan, kissing him, feeling his weight on hers, she wanted more. She slowly slipped her tongue between his lips caressing his lips with it. He moaned into her mouth and opened his up. Their tongues met once again, tasted once again, felt once again, loved once again…She could feel the tingles in her body. She kissed him with purpose, she wanted to taste every crevice…He gripped the covers on his bed with his left hand until his knuckles turned white. Her tongue could drive him wild. All of her got to him, but her tongue was one of her best features, the girl knew how to use it. She knew how to lick his lips and the inside of his mouth in this subtle way that made him be the one to try to catch it. She'd tease him and retreat with it back to her own mouth so that he would shove his tongue as far as possible into it and devour her completely. That's what she wanted. And he was like putty in her hands. But he got her back for it later. It was this thing they did. These games of seduction that drove each other crazy and made them love each other that much more.

Clothes Nathan clothes. He kept forgetting they were still dressed. He reluctantly broke their kiss and raised himself up, still straddled around her legs. She ran her hand through her hair and placed her other hand on his thigh. Oh Lord he was going to reveal that wonderful chest of his. That chest that during basketball practice she just wanted to cover up because all the girls stared and that at home she had dreamed of wanting to touch again. He had gotten even more fit at high flyers. She didn't think that was even possible but apparently he could never cease to get more and more sexy. He lifted his shirt up above his head. Wow those muscles would be ravished tonight. She was going to pepper every inch of that upper body with a kiss, a lick, a bite, a…

What she saw next made her heart just soar. There it was, his wedding ring. The ring she had placed on his finger less than a year ago. The ring she had hated not seeing there. The ring was on a chain around his neck. Seeing it she knew it had been there all this time, all these weeks that she head been back, he had been wearing his ring right next to his heart. She smiled a blissfully contended smile. He was the most wonderful boy she'd ever know. He was her man.

_ICome here sweetheart…/I_

She took the ring in her fingers and pulled him down on top of her once again by pulling on the chain. She wanted to show him how much that meant to her. She kissed him fiercely giving him full access to her mouth and taking advantage of the full access granted to her. His lips were so sensuous, they made her toes curl, and they made her fingers grasp the covers underneath her hand.

He took her other hand in his own and pulled it up on the pillow interlocking their fingers, joining their palms. Their hands were already sweaty but for them it was just a sign of the pleasure they were giving each other. He interlocked her fingers with his; his outstretched hand found hers and joined them. Their hands were together, they were together, their fingers interlocked, their hearts woven into one…with hands outstretched and then clasped they let each other know through touch…I_I Love You_…/I

They let go of their kiss to come up for air. They hadn't spoken since he asked her to stay. She kept her eyes closed trying to calm her breathing "Nathan…" she whispered breathlessly not really sure what she was going to say, but just needing to utter his name…

"Shh…" was his softly whispered reply. He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to think, he just wanted to feel…he just needed to feel…feel inside of her again, her hands again…that now were running their fingertips painstakingly slowly on his chest. His eyelashes fluttered at her barely there touch…that same kind of subtlety that her kisses possessed. She drove him crazy. He placed his hands on the hem of her shirt, but before he pulled he looked into her eyes. It was a habit he'd picked up from dating her and from the beginning of their marriage…checking with her, by looking in her eyes, to see if it was ok…he didn't need to do it now, but he had never really stopped doing that. Every time he was there he made sure, he never wanted to hurt her in anyway, or make her uncomfortable in anyway…They hadn't done this in a long time, he just wanted to be sure…

She appreciated it, and she stared back into the dark orbs of his eyes letting him know…it was more than ok. He lifted her shirt and there a black lacy bra encompassed her breasts; black was his favorite color for lingerie. She had put it on before coming over, not sure why because she wasn't expecting this, but just by feminine instinct. It never failed. Nathan's face burrowed into her neck kissing every inch of it, roaming around it on both sides and sucking on her pulse point. He left a straight line of kisses down from her neck to her cleavage. He sat up on his knees gently bringing her with him. He wanted both of them to be sitting up; he wanted better access to her chest. He looked at her and saw her staring at the chain around his neck. He took his hands off her back and unclasped the lock on the chain pulling it away from his neck. She took it then in her fingers, the ring in her palm…she slipped it off the chain and took his hand in hers sliding it slowly back on his finger. She looked up at him and smiled, rubbing small circles on his palm with her fingers. He took her hand and locked her fingers with his. His other hand reached up into her long, flowy hair, his fingers running through it. Not a word was uttered between the two. It just wasn't necessary.

He got back to what he had planned on doing when he lifted them up and began to lay small wet kisses all over her chest and shoulders. She placed her mouth on his neck and returned the favor. He smelled like cologne, and oh it smelled so good. She took advantage of a moment he had lifted his head to take control and began that ravishing of his upper body she had thought about earlier. She kissed him everywhere, once on each defined muscle, on his abs, everywhere there was a clearly defined line. She used her mouth on certain areas of his pecks that made him call out her name in a breathless whisper…She smiled to herself satisfied to be pleasing him. She took the tip of her tongue and starting at the base of his neck ran it straight down the middle of his chest. She looked up at his face then to see him watching her. Their eyes met, his were darker, and as she stared into them she used her hands to unbuckle his belt. He stared back into her eyes watching her face as she undid his button and slowly ran down his zipper, her hand softly brushing against him making him quiver. With her hands on his hips she slid down his pants as far as they would go, down to his knees, and then ran them back up to rub across his chest. She was fascinated with it, she was amazed by it, and as she massaged she felt his hands start at her hips too, and ride slowly up her back until they reached her bra, unclasping it with one swift motion, and then coming up to her shoulders to slowly pull the bra away from her body.

His breath caught in his throat the way it did every time he saw her displayed in front of him this way. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, and much like she had a fascination with his chest he had one with hers. And much the same way she had admired his chest with her mouth and hands he did the same now, first lowering her back down to the mattress and kicking off his jeans as he did. He kissed and he licked and he loved. And it brought her to another level, it made her skin's heat rise, it made her skin take on a pinkish color, it made her feel wonderful. He wanted to make her feel wonderful…

As he continued to trail kisses all around her his hands undid the button on her jeans and lowered her zipper and shimmied her pants down off of her legs. Then together, with outstretched hands, they removed each other's underwear, or in his case boxers, feeling their blood boil at the sight and feel of their naked bodies against each other…Nathan wanted her more than anything, but he still had to get her back for that tongue thing she did earlier that drove him crazy. He wanted to drive her crazy; he wanted to give her pleasure, the kind that she gave him. If he could thrill her just half as much as she did him…he just wanted her to feel how much he loved her, and have his senses still aware enough to watch her. He ran his hands slowly down her sides as he placed a kiss on her forehead, then one on each eye, her nose…he felt something on her hip…it was her birth control patch, she still had it. He remembered how their first night he had noticed it on her and worried that she felt like it was her responsibility. He had told her she didn't have to do that, he would take care of it, of her, of them…but she had emphatically said no…she didn't want barriers between them; she didn't want anything between them except for their love. She wanted to feel him completely within her, all of him in her, as close as they could get…

As he remembered he placed a hard kiss on her mouth and at the same time let his hand slide between them. He kissed her mouth more harshly, a muffled sound escaped her voice, it was a moan covered by his kiss. He loved her with his mouth and he loved her with his hand. He slowly let go of the kiss and watched as her eyes closed and her head rolled back, her whole body moving upwards against him. Her face looked flushed and warm. He continued to watch her reaction, watched how he made her feel, wanting to make sure it was enough for her, more than enough….He took his free hand and pulled all the hair back from her face, running his fingers through it. With arms and hands outstretched she pulled him down as much as possible against her, trying to cover his entire wide back with her tiny arms and hands. She felt exhilaration coming to her and inches from her face his breath mingled with hers…her breath was hot, and it came out of her mouth erratically, making the need in him grow stronger….

A smile played on her lips as he let go of her, feeling the need to satiate his own body's desire. She brought her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her face kissing his lips with a wild passion, thanking him. As she let her body sink underneath him he broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes, into her face. Her eyes had a shine to them, they were happy. His eyes had a darkness to them, a darkness she only saw in his eyes when they were like this…about to be together. A darkness she had grown to love even more than his bright shining blue eyes. They were dark with need and desire, they were dark because they wanted her, and she loved him for it. This moment had been dreamt of by both for so long, and now they were ready to unite their bodies in the bond of their eternal love once again…much like all the other times…different from all the other times…in love like all the other times, for love like all the other times, more crazy about each other than any other time…

Nathan leaned in to give Haley a kiss on the cheek, it was slow and soft and she closed her eyes at the touch, and kept them closed as they began to become one. Those first moments of togetherness were sensitive. Nathan always went slowly in the beginning; it was more pleasurable for the both of them and it made Haley feel better. Slowly and steadily they began to feel each other again, to feel the ecstasy that they brought to each other. They went together, hips joined in the act of their love. It was the ultimate intimacy for them. Just them in their own little world in Nathan's room. As their movements became more powerful Haley reached for Nathan's hair, she'd always pull it during these moments, and she smiled realizing he had no hair left.

"What are you smiling about?" he whispered seductively to her, his eyes the darkest they'd been all night, the sweat on his forehead glistening, his lips swollen from all the kissing.

"Its my first time making love with you…when you have a shaved head." She smiled wide, closing her eyes, not having the energy to laugh as she felt their high point coming. He shook his head with a small laugh, only she would say something corny like that, and make him love her more because of it. "You're just mad you can't pull out my hair…" he replied with a low chuckle waiting for their peak to come too. A few seconds passed as they became quiet again, enjoying everything that was going on inside of them.

During this part she had held him by his hair. She'd done that ever since their first night together, and he didn't have any hair now for her to hold onto, it was one of the things that was different, changed…What would she hold onto? It sounded like a silly question but it was genuine. "Nathan…" she whimpered, speaking more seriously this time "what am I supposed to hold onto?" she asked with her eyes closed, savoring every second of their love.

"You hold onto me Hales, you hold onto me…" he barely whispered it huskily in her ear. Their outstretched hands roamed each other's bodies massaging each other's skin, only making the heat grow. Anytime they had been together it had been intense, but this seemed like the most intense it had ever been. It was like they were making love for the first time all over again but having gone through pain and having gone too long without feeling each other. It was like they were making love for the first time all over again but with the knowledge now that perhaps they didn't have then that they were it for each other, and they were going to fight like hell to spend the rest of their lives together…to make sure they could always feel what they were feeling right now…

With each kiss they forgave each other, which each touch, with each feel, with each breathless whisper, with each stare into each other's eyes, with each moan and with every fiber of their being they forgave each other. For the things they had done wrong, for the things they would inevitably do wrong…with each caress they let it all go, they concentrated on this moment, on this passion that they had together. It wasn't like this for everyone, it couldn't be, and Nathan knew it wasn't. The intensity of their love had a sensuality to it, a tenderness to it that no other love had. Theirs was a different love. Theirs was a special love. There was no love like theirs. No one was sexier to Nathan than Haley; no one was sexier to Haley than Nathan. No, it wasn't possible; no one could beat their love. No one had love like theirs. In every soft touch they forgave each other, in every time he devoured her mouth to eat her screams of his name, in every time he looked into her eyes and told her he loved her. In every thing they forgave each other. In every thing they became one. In every thing they became whole again. In every second of increased passion the void that had been in their hearts overflowed with their love. No one had love like them.

"Hold onto my arms Haley," Nathan whispered in breathless anticipation, burying his head in her shoulder as he felt their release coming. He was sensitive to her needs, he knew her all too well. He knew that while he could just feel it letting the sensations run through his body that she needed and wanted something to hold, something in her hands. He'd rather that be him, he'd rather that be his arms than the sheets on the bed. He wanted her to clutch his arms. He wanted to feel how much pleasure she was feeling, wanted to make sure it was as much as he was getting, and not an ounce less.

"Your wish is my command" she barely audibly replied placing her outstretched hands over the toned biceps of his upper arms. They hit it together, as one, as they would always be and Haley dug her fingers into his arms, pressing her fingertips against the hard muscle, amazed at the power of their love. Nathan smiled, feeling her pleasure, and his own, combined to fill him with elation.

He rose his head from her shoulder to look at the lovely face of his wife, tears were running down her cheeks and his heart sank a little. "Hey…shh…why's my girl crying?" he asked concerned. It was a tender and sensitive moment for the both of them; he hoped he hadn't hurt her in some way…

She smiled up at him through her tears, he was always so worried about her, always making sure she was ok, always taking care of her, he was the best thing that ever happened to her. "Tears of joy Nathan, tears of absolute joy. I've cried enough tears over the last few months…and they're finally from happiness…"

"Are you sure you're ok? You're shaking Haley…"

"That's what happens when I'm around you."

Nathan smiled a close-mouthed smile. "I'm happy too Haley. You're so beautiful and I just…" he sighed, only three words could sum up his feelings, "I love you." He stroked her cheek with one of his hands and wiped at some tears with his thumb. "I love you too Nathan." She closed her eyes as he placed sweet kisses all over her tears. He hated to see her cry even though they were tears of happiness like she said. He still didn't like to see her cry; he never wanted to make her cry. No he never wanted to hurt her…no he never would. He would protect her forever because she had his heart. His heart was embedded in her soul. Whatever forces came to try to break them apart it wouldn't matter because he wasn't ever going to let her go. They were flawed human beings individually but together they were perfect. Life wasn't the same if they couldn't hold each other…

He would never be away from her for this long again, he couldn't be. It had been ridiculous of him to think he could ever walk away from her. He knew he'd never be able to from the moment she said "Hi" to him on his doorstep. His heart had known it but his head had been trying to protect him. None of that mattered anymore; it had taken him these weeks to realize that he could never be away from her. He could never not have her to hold in his arms. He needed to hold her…He needed her, he needed all of her, her heart, her soul, her mind, her body…he needed it like he needed to breathe. She gave him what he needed to breathe. He couldn't breathe without her.

She felt his soft, tender kisses on her face and they just made her want to cry more. She loved him so much she knew she could never walk away from him again. She would never want to be anywhere but in his arms, his body heat surrounding her, enveloping her, protecting her…He loved her, she knew that and he had her heart for it. Her heart was completely with him, in him, she would never leave her own heart again. She had made mistakes but she had learned and he had forgiven and it was all over now and none of it mattered anymore. She was with him, in his arms, in bliss. She loved him with every fiber of her being and she needed him like she needed air to breathe. He was her air. She needed him, his mind, his heart, his soul, his body…He was the only one she would give all of herself to, the only one she could trust, the only one she loved enough to give herself to completely. She needed the man in front of her, the man she loved, the man she had met when he was just a boy and who was now a man…the man she had met when she was just a girl, the man that made her a woman…

Haley's body still shook underneath his own…still rocking from the sensations of their love. His own hands were jittery as they caressed her softly…as he eased out of her gently. God, he loved her so much. The look on her face was so innocent, so beautiful…so unlike anything else…he sighed pressing his lips to hers. He didn't want to think about it, no words, no thoughts were necessary. He didn't need to think about it, he just needed to feel it, to feel her, to live in this moment with her. His precious Haley was with him, her lips craved his and pulled at his…No he would never let this feeling go again. He returned to the simplicity of kissing her, the way they had started their night together. He pressed his mouth firmly against hers. Their lips pulled, their mouths opened for each other, their tongues savoring each other's taste…He felt his own body quiver…there was only one way to calm his and hers. He took her trembling hands and interlocked his fingers with hers, clasping both of her hands in his own…He pressed his palms against hers, tightened his hold on her hands, her wonderful tiny hands that were lost in the hold of his own. Their hands locked, their fingers squeezed…they pulled on each other's hands reassuringly, letting each other know they were there, and they weren't going anywhere…Their mouths continued to love each other, their hands held tightly together…They would always be together…

Always and Forever…


End file.
